


the sweetest and most important sound

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e15 Deception, F/M, M/M, Multi, but ends hopeful, starts of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: With their Jedi lost to them, Cody and Satine turn to one another for comfort, only to learn Obi-Wan isn't quite so lost as they feared.





	the sweetest and most important sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachaelizame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/gifts).



> Gondolin posited that Cody’s name might have started out as Kote, the Mando’a word for glory. It’s a headcanon I have wholeheartedly adopted with their permission, although for the most part I’ve written it Cody in this fic for clarity.

He went to her in the dark of night, dressed in clothing borrowed from his many brothers - civilian garb, with a brimmed cap pulled low to hide his face. She answered the door wrapped and cowled as if for an expedition on Hoth, and there wasn’t even a hint of slumber in her eyes. A year ago, he would have called her My Lady or Sir. A year ago, he had hardly dared speak to her, or of the constant that had drawn them together. Tonight though - tonight their constant was gone, violently ripped from them before they could even tell him what he meant to them. 

“Kote,” she murmured, soft and heartbroken, her voice trembling on his name, but pronouncing it as he and his brothers did, rather than the just as familiar soft, rounded Coruscanti pronunciation of their lost constant. 

“Satine,” Cody returned, voice cracking with strain as he stepped into her apartment and swept her into his arms. She dissolved in sobs, head tucked against the side of his neck. 

“I should have -” Satine managed to gasp out, but couldn’t manage more before she was sobbing again, trembling as she clung to Cody. He gently walked them deeper into the apartment, pushing the wrap from her shoulders. Beneath she was still half dressed, but the silk slip slithered easily to the floor when Cody pushed the straps from her bony shoulders. He staggered slightly as he stripped himself, and then he had her under the showerhead, the warm water streaming over them both. 

“You can’t change the past,” Cody said, although that was thin comfort for them both. Their Jedi was gone. Satine nodded though, and with the steam and water hiding their tears, they kissed for the first time, tender and heartbroken, nuzzling together. Eventually they climbed out and dried off, and stumbled naked to Satine’s plush bed. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Satine said, voice going small again. 

“He was supposed to be with us,” Cody agreed, hands rubbing over Satine’s lean back. The anger curled up hot and sour in his gut, and he wrapped his arms more tightly around her to combat it. His Jedi - their Jedi - wouldn’t want them to seek vengeance. Obi-Wan would want them to find peace - justice perhaps, but never revenge. “I’ve heard they’ve caught Hardeen. It - he’s from Concord Dawn.”

“Shabuir,” Satine hissed, the first time Cody had ever heard her speak her native tongue, despite knowing she had taught that language to their Jedi. Her accent was slightly different from those Cody had grown up hearing, and he wondered if it was because she was born on Kalevala, or because she lived so long on Coruscant as a younger woman. “Will they extradite him?”

“Not likely,” Cody admitted, hands still rubbing over Satine’s back. “They sent Skywalker after the hut’uun, which was pretty much asking for trouble, but the General brought him in with only a few new bruises.” Satine let out a wet laugh at that. They had commiserated about Obi-Wan’s vod’ika at length, alternately amused and dismayed how the one Obi-Wan had trained could be so utterly unlike him. 

“How long can you stay?” Satine asked, tracing a scar on Cody’s chest. 

“Morning briefing is at 0800,” Cody said, glancing over at the glowing chronometer. “We have a few hours.” A pause, while he ordered his thoughts, found his words. “You should rest, while I’m here to guard your dreams.” It went unspoken that she had barely slept since she learned of Obi-Wan’s death. Anyone but Cody she might argue. Cody - Cody she trusted. So Satine nodded, leaning up to kiss Cody softly. He returned the intimacy just as tenderly, sweet and soft, breathing one another in. Satine closed her eyes, and let the steady thump of Cody’s loyal heart sooth her to sleep, his lips warm against her forehead. 

Satine woke when Cody rose from her bed in the morning, watched in the dim light of pre-dawn and neon as he dressed. It was strange to see him out of uniform after all their secretive communiques when he had only a few spare moments at an unmonitored station, but welcome. He turned when he was ready, and sat at her hip on the bed. Silently, Satine reached out. Cody took her hand, kissed her fingers almost as sweetly as Obi-Wan once had. Her heart broke anew. 

“K’oyaci,” Satine rasped out, tears streaking down her cheeks. She accented it firmly, glossing it without question into an order: Come safely back to me. 

“Ret’urcye mhi,” Cody said, which was nothing like a promise, and everything like their Jedi. He leaned in, and kissed her sweetly. He cupped her cheek for a long moment, and then he was gone. Satine curled around the pillow that smelled faintly of him and sobbed until her head hurt and she hadn’t any tears left to cry. 

“Frip duty,” Satine greeted Cody when they met again weeks later, Obi-Wan standing nervously at Cody’s elbow, a light stubble of soft red hair over the dome of his skull and along his too-sharp jaw. She pulled Cody down for a filthy kiss, and Obi-Wan goggled at them. Satine pulled back, panting and feral smiled. Cody’s eyes sparked, and he nodded, understanding what would happen next. She turned, and Obi-Wan swallowed thickly. She kissed him too, just as wet, just as deep, just as achingly desperate. Obi-Wan mewled and melted into it, and Cody laughed with delight. “You are in serious trouble Master Kenobi,” Satine warned breathlessly when they parted.

“I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan said softly. He looked past her to Cody, whose smile had fallen away. “I’m so sorry. I - I didn’t - I didn’t take into account the effect my death would have on you. Anakin isn’t speaking to me and I - I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness. But I - all I could think was that if - if we lost the Chancellor, Anakin would be devastated. He sets so much store by the Chancellor - and even beyond that - I thought - I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven,” Satine said softly, because put like that, of course Obi-Wan had agreed to an idiotic plan. She still wanted very much to smack whoever had actually come up with the plan, but Obi-Wan - Obi-Wan as ever, simply put duty first and Anakin second. “You are a Jedi Obi-Wan, I understand that. I was mad at first, yes, but I’ve had a few days to deal with that. Mostly - mostly I just want to make the best of the time we have.”

Obi-Wan’s gaze met Cody’s, soft and warm, then Satine’s, just as fond. Dipping his head, Obi-Wan felt his cheeks pink. 

“I don’t deserve you,” Obi-Wan practically whispered. “Either of you.”

“But you have us,” Cody affirmed, low and steady. He gently slid an arm around Obi-Wan’s waist even as Satine stepped up to press herself against Obi-Wan’s front. 

“You’re ours Obi-Wan, and you surely remember how possessive I am of what’s mine?” Satine purred, and Obi-Wan swallowed audibly. Satine smiled at that, and kissed the soft skin under his ear, then stepped back. “Come along,” she directed. “You two are joining me for dinner. It’s the least you can do to entertain me for an evening after all the anxiety you’ve put me through these past weeks.”

“By your command,” Obi-Wan said, half in jest, and Satine looked back over her shoulder, eyebrow raised. Obi-Wan stepped forward, and took one of her arms. Cody took the other, and Satine lead them not to any restaurant, but her apartment. She was tired of sharing them with the rest of the galaxy. For tonight at least, they were hers to protect.


End file.
